1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to a frame for storing and organizing a garment. More particularly, the present invention provides an apparatus and system for folding, stacking, displaying, storing and organizing a shirt or other clothing in a manner that prevents wrinkling of the garment.
2. Background
It is often desirable to have garments, for example shirts, t-shirts, dress shirts, sweaters, pants, jackets and other articles of clothing that are smooth and without wrinkles. Wearing wrinkled clothing presents a poor image unsuitable in almost all social and business environments.
In an ideal world, there would be unlimited closet space where garments such as shirts, blouses, sweaters, sweatshirts, pants, etc. would be hung on thick padded hangers with sufficient space between the hangers to avoid having the garments touching. However closet space is often limited and clothing on hangers are tightly squeezed against each other, or folded and stuffed into drawers. Unless a person is accessing only the top item in a drawer, the items stored above a lower item must be carefully removed and often re-folded to avoid having all the items pull out and/or become wrinkled.
Storage causes wrinkling of as the articles of clothing (garments) move against one another, producing wrinkles in the fabric that will set in. It is also generally necessary to store these various garments economically within drawers, suitcases, boxes, on shelves and in other places. Often, folding of garments results in creases throughout the garment. Further, constant shuffling of garments, while searching for a particular one, rearranging or transferring garments from one place to another results in wrinkles throughout the garment. Because garments, even while folded, are typically supple and nonrigid, they are highly susceptible to wrinkling even when care is taken. This requires additional ironing of garments. It also makes transferring, transporting, storing and organizing garments difficult and frustrating.
These problems are also known in the retail clothing sales industry, where shoppers continuously unfold garments to view them or try them on and then return the garments to a display shelf without properly refolding the garment. Further, shoppers generally rifle through stacks of garments for sale, creating wrinkles in most or all the garments on an entire shelf. As a result retail sales persons have an increased work load and additional stress.
It is therefore desirable to provide an apparatus and system to allow a clothing article to keep its folded form and prevent unwanted wrinkles in the clothing article.
It is also desirable to provide an apparatus and system to allow a clothing article to keep its folded form and prevent unwanted wrinkles from forming in the clothing article when the clothing article is folded.
It is also desirable to provide and apparatus and system to allow a clothing article to keep its folded form and store, organize, display, transport and transfer garments while preventing unwanted wrinkles from forming in the clothing article when the clothing articles are placed in storage or transit.